A sofa is a daily necessity standing for every family and is commonly used in people's daily life. At present, more and more detachable sofas appear in the market motivated by the transportation cost but can only be installed with the aid of tools because there are too much screws to be connected, resulting in difficulties in installing and wasting both time and energy.